Who Wants Candy?/Transcript
Transcript for Who Wants Candy? Narrator: Becky Botsford, aka WordGirl, and her classmates are in high spirits, because today they’re going on a field trip. (Scene: Outside the school. The kids are standing next to a bus, and their teacher Mr. Dudley is standing by the door of the bus with a clipboard.) Mr. Dudley: Okay, let's settle down, class. I know you’re all excited to go to the city candy factory and meet Zachary Zany, the mastermind who invented so many of my-- I mean, your favorite candies, but listen up for a second. We’re gonna use the buddy system. Everyone grab a partner... (Kids grabs the hands of the ones next to them. Becky, Bob and Violet are at the front of the line. Violet is carrying her white cat Fluffy, aka Priscilla, and Bob picks up the cat, as if partnering with her.) Becky: Want to be field trip buddies, Violet? Violet: Uh, do unicorns have wings? Becky:: Well, some do, but really Pegasus is known as the-- Violet: I still wanna be buddies. Becky: Me too! (The scene cuts to a few seconds later, on the bus.) Violet: I can’t believe we’re gonna meet Zachary Zany, the candy mastermind! (Bob continues to hold Priscilla, and she keeps pushing Bob away.) Becky: Me neither! Violet: I think he’s gonna be awestruck when I tell him some of my great ideas. How about this? Gum… you can chew! (Becky stares at her, not knowing what to say.) Becky: I-- Violet: --Or cup-shaped chocolate, with peanut butter in the middle? Becky: Yeah, I think they’ve already… got that covered… (Suddenly Eileen, the Birthday Girl, jumps in between them.) Eileen: I wanna be Violet’s buddy, and she wants to be mine! Violet: Actually, Becky and I are already buddies. Eileen: It’s my birthday, so I can have anything I want! And you’re MY buddy! (She hugs Violet tightly.) Violet: Okay… Becky: No, that’s not how the buddy system works, Eileen! Eileen: Yes, that IS how it works! Violet is mine! (Bob chatters at Becky.) Becky: (to Bob) I know, if she doesn’t get her way, Eileen’s going to turn into Birthday Girl. And a big green monster running around might prove problematic on a bus. (to Eileen) Okay, calm down. You guys can be buddies. Eileen: (smiling) We’re gonna have so much fun, bestest buddy Violet! Becky: Come on, Bob. (Becky and Bob walk toward the front of the bus, where Mr. Dudley is counting students.) Mr. Dudley: Hi, Becky. Yeah, all the students need to be in their seats before the bus can leave, so nobody hits their noggin’. Becky: Uh, Mr. Dudley? I don’t have a buddy. Mr. Dudley: Okay… you can… be my… buddy… uh, Becky. Becky: Really? (She and Bob sit down next to Mr. Dudley on the seat behind the driver.) Mr. Dudley: Uh, I don’t want you to feel bad, but I am surprised you didn’t pair up with Violet. Hmm-- Becky: Yeah, that didn’t work out. (The bus starts moving. Near the back of the bus, Eileen is still holding onto Violet.) Eileen: Would you say we’re best friends, or bestest WESTEST friends? (Violet struggles to free herself.) Violet: I’ll be right back. I have to ask Becky something… Eileen: Oh no you don’t! (hugs her again) You’re not going anywhere! We’re gonna be buddies forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and… (Becky looks back and sees that Violet is trapped by Eileen. Meanwhile, Mr. Dudley seems to be having a reaction to Violet’s cat, and motions to Bob to get her away from him.) Narrator: Finally, the bus arrives at the candy factory. (Scene: The front of the factory. The camera cuts back to show a view of the elaborate factory, with multi-colored smoke coming out of different smoke stacks, and a picture of Zachary Zany above the main door.) Boy: Wow! Girl: 'Beautiful! ''(Mr. Dudley steps off the bus and stares at the factory with a look of excitement.) '''Mr. Dudley: It’s delicious-- (stops himself and clears his throat) I don’t blame you for being awestruck, I mean, I too am completely filled with wonder and reverence. Now let’s keep it orderly, everyone, find your buddy and we’ll walk, not run, to the factory gate-- I might scoot ahead a little bit, ah, behind me… I’m first, I mean-- walk behind me… (Becky stays behind and looks around. Suddenly she sees Violet getting off the bus.) Violet: Becky! Becky: Violet, yes! Can we be buddies now? Violet: Does a Pegasus ride rainbows? Becky: Yes it does! Violet: Woo! Becky: Buddies! Violet: Buddies! (They grab hands and start walking toward the factory, when Eileen comes up behind them and grabs Violet.) Eileen: Hey, buddy! I almost lost you there. Violet: Uh-- (after a brief pause, she looks at Eileen sternly.) Look Eileen, you and I were buddies on the bus, but now I wanna be buddies with Becky. Eileen: I’m sorry-- is it YOUR birthday? Because it IS mine! Mine! Violet: You think every day’s your birthday! Eileen: That’s because every day IS my birthday! Becky: (grabbing Violet’s arm) Do you want me to explain why that’s actually not possible? (Eileen grabs Violet’s other arm, and her skin slowly starts turning green.) Eileen: Violet is my partner! Mine! Mr. Dudley: Now listen up, class. I know I don’t need to remind you we have to be on our best behavior. Becky: (sighs) I guess we can’t risk Eileen ruining this field trip. Violet: Okay, Eileen. I’ll be your buddy. Mr. Dudley: Alright class, let’s line up, grab your buddy-- Becky-- Eileen: I’m first, I’m first! It’s my birthday! (Becky sighs again and catches up to Mr. Dudley. Eileen drags Violet to the front of the line.) Eileen: I’m first, I’m first! It’s my birthday, I’m first! (She and Violet stop in front of a worker, wearing a pink outfit with a blue shirt underneath, and a pink and blue hard hat with goggles. Other workers in the factory are dressed the same. Mr. Dudley and the rest of the class come up behind them.) Worker: (in a monotone voice) Welcome children. It is my distinct pleasure to present to you your host, a man who built this factory with nothing but a dream, and lots of money. He’s the inventory of the chocolate sandwich, the edible shoe, as well as Chew-poo, the chewing gum that’s also a shampoo. He’s candy mastermind, Zachary Zany. (He blows a horn to signal Zachary’s entrance, and the doorknob behind him rattles but doesn’t open. There is the sound of keys rattling behind the door, and it finally opens. Zachary Zany stands before them. He has pink hair, blue glasses, a polka dot tie, and a pink shirt with blue overalls held up with blue suspenders.) Zachary: Greetings, children. Let me ask you a question. What’s the secret to making great candy? (Violet holds up her arm.) Violet: Oh, imagination and whimsy? Zachary: If by that you mean precision and efficiency, then you’re absolutely right. Becky: (to Violet) Precision and efficiency are the OPPOSITE of imagination and whimsy. Violet: M-hm. (Becky raises her hand.) Becky: Excuse me, but is Zachary Zany your real name? Zachary: Um… no. Something Marketing came up with. Becky: Well, that explains it. (Scene: A little later on the tour. Mr. Dudley and the students walk past a machine blowing bubbles, and stop to look at it.) Zachary: Ah yes, everyone’s always awestruck by the Bubble Tester 8000. Violet: Wow, that’s the biggest bubble I’ve ever seen! Has it ever exploded and shot gum everywhere, and--? Zachary: Of course not. I’d never allow that to happen. Think of the cleaning bill. (Scene: A little later. The students are piled into a series of cars, similar to a amusement part ride, with Zachary sitting at the front. They quickly move past different parts of the factory. Everyone seems to be fascinated by what they see.) Zachary: Alright then, moving on… there’s something, and there...and there… and there…and… (The ride stops.) Zachary: Behind that door is the Candy Imaginatrix Machine which can produce any kind of candy you can imagine, and as fast as you can imagine it. (The students gasp.) Eileen: Outta my way, outta my way, I’M going in! Becky: (to Bob) Uh-oh, this could get ugly. (A worker pulls up next to Zachary in another vehicle, and whispers something to him.) Zachary: I’ve just been informed by-- whoever that guy was, that we’re running short on time, so I’m afraid we’re going to have to skip ahead to the final and my least favorite stop of our tour, the free candy sample area. Eileen: Free sample area?? Aaah! Me first, me first, ME first! (Bob chatters something at Becky.) (The scene shifts to another area of the factory. There are glass tubes filled with different colored pellets. Zachary and the kids walk up to some barrels in front of the tubes.) Zachary: Okay, children, you’ll each get to select one variety of candy to try. Now I believe there was someone who may have mentioned something about possibly wanting to go first... Eileen: Oh, me me me me me! I want that one! Zachary: Ah yes, my personal favorite. (He shakes one piece of candy from a bag, and delivers it to Eileen.) Becky: (to Bob, Emma and Violet) Yikes, I’m awestruck at this guy’s cheapness! But hey, at least Eileen got to go first. Maybe she’ll be okay with that. Eileen: More! Zachary: You’ve had quite enough, young lady. Eileen: Those samples are mine! Mine! MINE! MINE! MINE, MINE MINE! (She starts to grow.) Zachary: On the contrary, they’re mine, mine, mine! And I have the paperwork to prove it! (He looks up and sees her towering over him.) Zachary: Uhh… oh! Becky: Uh, what’s that Bob? You saw a gift shop? Well, we better go check it out! (She and Bob jump onto a conveyor belt and are carried into a compartment. They change into WordGirl and Huggy, and come out the other side in a box. She breaks out of the box holding Huggy, who is eating a candy bar. She takes off toward Eileen, who is dumping barrels of candy into her mouth. Some of the pieces fall to the ground, where other kids are grabbing them.) Eileen: More candy, MORE CANDY, ALL mine! MIIIIIINNNNEEEEE! Zachary: Uh, perhaps I wasn’t clear. It’s one sample each! WordGirl: Alright, Birthday Girl, you heard the man! (whisper to Huggy) Even though you’d THINK a candy mastermind would be a little more generous! (Eileen traps WordGirl and Huggy inside a barrel.) Eileen: No, it’s MY birthday, AND I CAN HAVE ANYTHING I WANT!! (She tosses the barrel to the ground. WordGirl breaks through the lid.) WordGirl: Huggy! See if you can slow her down! (She flies off, and Huggy thinks for a moment. Then he flings himself into another barrel just before Eileen grabs it. As she raises it up to her face, he jumps out and lands between her eyes and latches onto her.) Eileen: AAAAAH! I CAN’T SEE! (She starts to stumble. WordGirl grabs some rope candy that a worker is producing.) Zachary: You’re paying for that! (WordGirl wraps the rope candy around Eileen’s wrists, but she manages to break through it. Then she grabs Huggy and throws him down. WordGirl catches him.) WordGirl: There’s got to be another way to defeat her! Hmm… what’s Birthday Girl’s one weakness? (Huggy chatters something.) WordGirl: That’s it-- her greed! She flies over in front of Eileen.) WordGirl: Hey Birthday Girl, all this candy’s just for regular people, but I bet someone who’s celebrating her birthday could get something really special from the Candy Imaginatrix! (Eileen drops the barrels she is holding.) Eileen: I WANT SPECIAL CANDY! (She stomps back to the room where the Candy Imaginatrix was, and breaks through the wall. WordGirl follows behind her.) WordGirl: THAT’S the Candy Imaginatrix?! I have to say, I’m less than awestruck! (There is an object in the middle of the room that looks like an upside-down cardboard box, with controls on it, and a glowing lightbulb on top with antennae on each side of it.) Eileen: IT’S MY BIRTHDAY! AND I WANT BIRTHDAY CANDY! (The light on top glows brightly, and a beam shoots out above it. Something that looks like a birthday cake begins to appear.) WordGirl: Well, we’ll see how the Birthday Girl handles getting everything her spoiled heart desires! (Eileen is now holding a birthday cake, and is shoving handfuls into her mouth.) Eileen: MORE cake! MORE cake! (More cakes appear from the beam. She grabs them and gorges herself on them. More and more appear, and she keeps shoving them into her mouth After a short while, she is lying on the floor looking sick.) Eileen: All the candy is mine. Mine. WordGirl: Hoping she’s finally slowing down! Eileen: It’s-- my-- birthday-- Ugh! (She rolls over and grabs her stomach.) Eileen: Oooh! Uh-- tummy ache! On my birthday? No fair. WordGirl: Ha! My plan worked! Narrator: Well! Aren’t you quite the mastermind? WordGirl: Well, I don’t like to brag, but if you’re calling me someone with exceptional intelligence and creativity, then-- well. I guess I won’t argue. (Zachary walks up to Eileen.) Zachary: The Zachary Zany Candy Company is not liable for any illness due to exceeding the recommended limits for daily candy consumption! WordGirl: I think she just needs to lie down. Zachary: Don’t worry, we know exactly how to handle this... (Two assistants bring in a giant wheelbarrow.) (Scene: A little later. Becky and Violet are sitting together on the bus.) Becky: Finally, we get to be field trip buddies! Violet: Buddy! Becky: Buddy! (Mr. Dudley comes onto the bus.) Mr. Dudley: Great news, children. Mr. Zany was so happy about WordGirl saving his factory that he’s given all of you a special treat-- (He holds up a single candy.) Mr. Dudley: Once we get back to the school, I’ll divide this up so you can each have a sliver, and I will be enjoying my candy on the bus ride home. (Everyone looks disappointed.) Narrator: And so concludes another delicious episode! Tune in next time, and you’ll be awestruck by the adventures of our own little mastermind, WordGirl! (In the closing scene, the bus pulls away carrying Eileen in the wheelbarrow, which has been hitched to it.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes